


First Date

by minakim



Series: Boyfriend Jimin [2]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Workplace Relationship, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: How would dating an idol start?  It can't be a typical dating process...What if you work with the idol, but you're not one yourself?  You know each other, but then again you don't.  Who will lead and who will follow?  Or will things just play out, because we're all just people who want to be loved when it comes down to it...





	1. Warm Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would dating an idol start? It can't be a typical dating process...
> 
> What if you work with the idol, but you're not one yourself? You know each other, but then again you don't. Who will lead and who will follow? Or will things just play out, because we're all just people who want to be loved when it comes down to it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second segment in a continuation of the "Boyfriend Jimin" series.

The night air was cool but you were warm. Maybe it was the fact that you were cuddled up in Jimin's hoodie. Maybe it was just the thought that you were waiting for Jimin to walk you home that was keeping you heated. Likely it was a combination of the two.

Dim and wide-spaced streetlights lit the spot around the corner from the studio where you were waiting. You felt safe even though it was past 11pm as you half-sat on a low concrete post thumbing through your phone. You were barely conscious of what you were looking at since your mind was distracted with a multitude of thoughts. Which way to walk? Probably the least busy would be best, avoiding your usual convenience store stop was likely a good idea. Would the walk be comfortable or awkward? What would you talk about? Should you invite him up to your apartment?

Your mind swam, but you couldn't settle on an answer for anything and you didn't dare try and predict any scenarios for fear of disappointment. You managed to note, despite your mental distractions, that your mom had called and left you a message (you'd check that later); one of your friends sent you a text about meeting up over the weekend (you could answer her tomorrow); another friend sent you a funny meme that you were currently giggling at... Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around your shoulders from behind and you gasped aloud in surprise!

You caught sight of a hooded and mask-covered face close in over your right shoulder just before a slightly muffled voice purred in your ear... "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Exhaling a sigh of relief, you now realized you were giddy with adrenaline. Jimin was hugging you from behind, his arms doubled up just under your chin, his own chin resting on your shoulder, his weight pressing into your back, all so comfortably as if it was meant to be. But this was a first! A first of many first's to come you thought. You turned your face into his and smiled, "It's ok, I wasn't waiting too long..." You hoped the shakiness you felt inside wasn't obvious to him.

He pulled his mask down under his chin with the little end of his index finger that poked out from his extra-long sleeves, gave you a surprise peck on the cheek, a quick but firm squeeze with his strong arms, released the hug and stood next to you nonchalantly saying, "Come on, let's get you home. Lead the way." He held out a sleeve-covered hand to help you up from your leaning position on the post, and you gripped it in a zombie-like state with your own sleeve-engulfed hand after dropping your phone in your pocket. You were quite sure your cheek, where his lips touched, albeit briefly, was scarlet. You prayed the dim street lighting was saving your dignity.

Still reeling inside from the surprise kiss on the cheek, you'd assumed that after he'd helped you up, he'd let go. But instead his other hand reached around and tugged both sleeves from your joined hands up so your hand was now directly in his. He pulsed a light squeeze around your hand, slowly interlaced your fingers in his, then shook the sleeves back down so your grasp on each other was warmly covered. He smiled at you looking quite pleased. This guy is frickin' adorable you thought to yourself. 

You nodded in the direction you should go, and started walking, hand in hand with Jimin. "This isn't the way I'd usually walk home," you began, "but it will be the best way to avoid people." You noticed how warm his hand was in yours. You let your thumb brush the inside of his palm a few times and then the back of his hand. You hoped it seemed both casual and flirty. His hood blocked most of his face, but you thought you caught a glimpse of a smirk when you did it. His hand was so soft. You'd like to feel his soft warm hands on you in other places too you mused. 

Jimin interrupted your naughty thoughts, asking about which way you'd usually go. You slipped into an easy conversation about your usual route, the neighborhood, the convenience stores you stop at, what kind of snacks you get there... It was comfortable, casual, and fun; not at all awkward. You were laughing about something together when you came upon a small kid's park. "Come on," you said as you pulled him towards the spinning carousel. "I loved these as a kid! I'd try to get them going as fast as I could until I was too dizzy to hang on. I wonder how fast we could get it going together?"

Jimin laughed as you pushed him toward it. "I think it will work better if we try and balance it out." He let you get one foot on the outside edge and walked around to the opposite side. "Ready?" he asked.

"Go!" you shouted as you kick-pushed at the ground below with your other foot. It took several seconds for you both to build up some momentum, but then you started to pick up some speed. Once you got that thing spinning, you soon realized that Jimin had a lot more power in his leg push than you, your foot barely caught hold of the ground before you were beyond getting any leverage. Bringing your foot onto the carousel, grabbing on to the bars tightly with both hands you leaned back away from the center point. Facing the starry night sky, you enjoyed the cool air as it whizzed through your flying hair. The stars began to look like circular streaks as you spun round and round. You could hear Jimin both laughing and panting as his foot continued to strike the ground with a rhythmical thud. The force of the spin made you feel light and free and like a little kid again. By the time the dizziness caught up with you, you were laughing and squealing hysterically with tears flying out of the corners of your eyes. You could hear Jimin chuckling on the other side of the carousel as he slowed it to a stop. 

Head spinning, your attempt to come gracefully off the carousel failed. Your knees buckled under you bringing you to a precarious squat hanging backwards over the edge. Thankfully your grip remained strong. Jimin ran over and supported you from behind with his body as he helped you down, the two of you laughing all-the-while. Still firmly grasped in his arms, you turned around giggling and looked up at him. "Thank you." His crescent smiling eyes gazed back into yours. "That was a lot of fun, thanks for doing that with me."

You felt his grasp around you tighten. Jimin's eyes continued to pierce into yours for several seconds. Suddenly you became acutely aware of his taut slim frame pressing you close. So. Close. Though you both were wrapped in long baggy layers of cotton and fleece, there was an exchange of heat and an almost tingling sense of energy passing between your bodies. His gaze broke from your eyes to travel the expanse of your face slowly, as if drinking it in for the first time; and you allowed yourself to do the same. Even though your job necessitated examining Jimin's face in detail, it was as if you now had a completely new perspective on it and him. At work, you thought he couldn't be more beautiful in your eyes, but tonight he was.

He pulled you in even tighter, one of his hands threading into your hair, pulling your head close, bringing your cheek to his chest. His lips lightly brushed your forehead as he rested his own cheek atop your head. "Mmmmm," purred from his chest to his lips, you could feel the hum through his body with your own cheek and chest. "I really want to kiss you." He exhaled and loosened his grip on you. "But not here."

Heart pounding, your voice was hoarse as you replied, "I would really like that." This time you reached for his hand, interlacing your fingers, you started walking, towing him behind. "My place is not that far from here."

Walking more briskly towards your destination than before, there was now silence and a newfound tension between the two of you. Neither of you broke the silence, but your mutual grip tightened and the heat between your hands increased. You noticed he'd pulled the mask back over his mouth and nose as a precaution. As you approached your building you paused and cutely pulled the top of his hoodie a little lower over his forehead with a wink and discretely pointed out the security cameras by the door.

Still out of camera range, nervously you asked Jimin, "Do you want to come up?"

Not saying a word, Jimin cupped your face in his warm hands, and gave your head a nod.


	2. Sofa so good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sofa provides the setting for some intimate time with Jimin.

You entered your apartment building, Jimin just a step behind, and headed up the stairwell. Even though there was an elevator, your place was just on the 3rd floor, and you mostly took the stairs unless you had a heavy load of groceries or something awkward to carry.

By the landing on the second floor, your heart was pounding noticeably in your chest; not from exertion, but rather an abundance of nervous energy.

Pausing, you took a deep inhale and glanced over your shoulder at Jimin. His eyes smiled back at you, the rest of his face still covered. You worried your face was blushing. "Kenchana?" he inquired. You quietly nodded, turning away quickly hoping he wouldn't notice your nervous expression, and continued up the next flight. The stairwell and the hallway to your door never felt so long and distant... Finally, you were turning your key in your door, and moments later you were both kicking off your shoes at the entry.

"Welcome," you smiled as you gestured for him to enter further. He followed, pulling the mask from his face and pushing the hood of his sweatshirt back off his head. Tucking the mask in a pocket, he quickly scanned the room that was your living, dining and open kitchen all-in-one. You were walking backwards towards the center of the room as he locked eyes with you causing you to stop in your tracks just as you backed into your sofa. "This is it," you grinned, "my place."

"It's nice." He sounded very genuine as he stepped in closer. "I thought it would be, given your attention to detail at work... I assumed your home would reflect that as well." He took another step toward you. You were leaning against the back of your sofa with no where to go. One more step and he was practically toe to toe with you, just smiling and looking into your eyes.

"Ummm, would you like something to drink or eat?" you asked him, trying to be polite and overcome the awkwardness that was all of a sudden thick in the air.

"No," he replied. "Thank you. But I'd rather do what I mentioned to you at the park, if you don't mind..."

"I..., I don't," you gulped, "I don't mind at all."

Slowly, he leaned his face closer to yours. One hand gently caressed your cheek as his fingers slid beyond your earlobe and into the hair behind your neck. You shuddered internally and bit your lip. Jimin placed his other hand at the side of your waist; softly pulling your bodies a little closer together. Your mind was savoring every detail of this moment, your body reacting by completely giving in to every subtle gesture he made. Your head tilted slightly to one side as his approached in what felt like slow motion. Later you would recall all the details of how his plush pink lips quivered just barely noticeably before they disappeared out of your view and landed softly against your own. How he hesitated, waiting for your reaction (you gripped the sleeve of his hoodie, tugging him closer), before pressing more firmly into the kiss... How he inhaled a little gasp as you let your lips part and pushed your tongue into the dip between his. How he willingly surrendered to your advances and moaned softly as you gently sucked in and nibbled at his juicy lower lip. How he returned his enthusiasm by boldly but carefully biting you back as your slid your tongue deeper into his mouth. How the little noises you both made caused you to giggle, but only for a second, before the heat of the moment overcame you again and you caressed his tongue with your own.

You wanted this moment to go on forever, but the need for breathing and air finally overcame the both of you.

This time when you looked up at Jimin, there was a pink flush over his face, his eyes seemed darker, his lids heavy, his breath deep and measured as his shoulders moved visibly with each inhale. The sex appeal he could exude on stage was nothing compared to how he looked right now. He dragged his tongue between his slightly parted lips that exhibited just a hint of a smirk, then he spoke. "I've wanted to do that for so long..." He chewed his red, bitten lower lip for a moment. "Now, I, ah..., I don't want to stop just yet."

Your hand grabbed his, and you toyed with his fingers for a moment. Looking back at him, you asked, "What do you mean, 'for so long'...? How long, exactly?"

He self-consciously glanced at your ceiling. "Mmmm, months, ah..., I don't know, maybe half-a-year...?" He finally looked your way. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I thought you were cute when you started working with us. But two years ago, you seemed so much older than me, not, like "old," but just..., I thought that you wouldn't be interested in someone younger. You were very professional, and mature. I mean, you still are, but, arrrghh." His face scrunched up, cutely, in frustration as he struggled for words. "As we talked and spent time together, and I got to know you better, I got to liking you beyond just appearances. And, maybe I feel like I've finally matured enough so I could be someone who could meet your expectations as more than... mmmm..., maybe I could be someone you'd want to spend time with, outside of your job. I mean, I don't want to be just your work subject, I want to be your... your... man."

You couldn't contain the grin that graced your face as you looked at him in his frazzled and flustered state. You squeezed his hand in yours and led him around to sit on the sofa properly. "Well," you began, "I guess it's been a long time coming for the both of us."

You leaned in and gave him a kiss on one of his still-rosy cheeks, whispered in his ear, "I've been waiting a long time for this and I don't want to stop just yet either." His breath took a sharp inhale as you dropped your lips to the side of his neck and began kissing him there, followed by nibbling and pressing into his sensitive flesh with your tongue and teeth. Jimin let out a low throaty moan. "Mmmph, too much hoodie in the way," you mumbled as you removed your lips from his neck as your fingers scrabbled for the hem of his sweatshirt. He reached down to facilitate it's quick removal while you did the same with yours... well, his hoodie that you were wearing.

"Better?" He grinned. You nodded and he quickly pulled you back into a long, deep kiss.

Tentatively, your hands began exploring each other, slowly..., cautiously... You mentally noted how thankful you were that his t-shirt fabric was thin and you could feel the warmth of his skin and how lean and firm he felt under your fingers. He pulled you in closer and your embrace on each other tightened. Though lip locked, you still managed to gasp aloud when his fingers crawled under the hem of your shirt; his touch like a flame against your waist. You felt him stiffen for a moment, afraid he'd done something wrong; but you laid his fears to rest as you sighed and pulled him down onto the couch lying almost completely on top of you. His weight against you felt deliciously intoxicating.

You let your hands slide up under the back of his shirt. His back was smooth, warm... you wanted so badly to dig your nails into him, pull him closer; but you knew you couldn't and wouldn't mar his skin. Your fingertips instead lightly dragged up and down the length of his spine and his hum of approval reverberated against your lips.

Along with his heart, Jimin's thoughts were racing. His body wanted. His mind told him otherwise. Little did he know you were going through the same struggle.

Just as you were fighting yourself on whether to give in to the moment, or gently bring the heat level down a notch; you felt a firm pressure against your inner thigh just before Jimin pulled away and sat upright looking simultaneously embarrassed while trying to maintain a semblance of composure and restraint.

"I, uh..," he stuttered cutely, "I think, um..., maybe we should call it a night. It's late and we both have to work tomorrow..."

"Right," you agreed. Pushing yourself up to sitting, you took one of his hands in yours. "It's not a typical one..," you stated, "but shall we call this our first date?"

"Ye," he replied with a smile, bringing his other hand to cover and sweetly caress yours. "And I can't wait for our second, because this one was really great."

"How about I make you dinner for date number two?" He nodded with a big smile. "Okay, great. Date number two, dinner at my place! Now go home and get some sleep... You should call a car though, it's too late for you to walk home."

As you both waited for the car to arrive, you held hands and kissed playfully at your front door. Time flew as Jimin struggled between the groping and kissing to put on his hoodie and shoes. Too soon his phone tone let him know a car was waiting outside your building and you bid each other good night. As the door closed behind him, you sighed leaning against it thinking to yourself, as unconventional a first date as it was, you couldn't imagine any better ending to this day!


End file.
